Despedida
by Spencer16
Summary: Siguió caminando rumbo a la torre sin siquiera pasársele por la cabeza que podría no salir con Raven. Era malditamente seguro que Raven ganaría y por tanto, su inversión era más segura la salida del sol al día siguiente.


**Hey, antes de que leáis quiero contaros una historia. Vine hace un par de semanas a actualizar Recuerdos y me encontré con que ya no existía y no solo eso sino también el resto de mis historias. Eso deprime. Estuve un buen rato intentando recuperarlas pero al parecer es imposible y mejor que eso, yo no había guardado los originales. Así que estuve un buen tiempo deprimida y mi inspiración se esfumó. Gracias a los comentarios que tenía en mi correo y una buena loca amiga que me obligo a seguir pude volver.**

**Esta historia surgió como una apuesta que perdí con esa loca amiga que quiere mantenerse en el anonimato y que ahora me obliga a escribir. **

**Teen Titans no es mío bla bla bla**

* * *

Sintió que aquellos ojos verdes le calaban en lo más profundo del ser. Mordió su labio para evitar que temblara y negó con la cabeza. El dolor le removió el estómago cuando vio que apartaba la mirada para que no viera sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Un difícil suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus propios ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Por un momento dejar que su antiguo hogar fuera destruido peso menos que quedarse allí, con ellos que eran su verdadera familia. Con él, que siempre había estado allí para ella muy al contrario de los pobladores de Azarath. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad y lo que hubiese provocado aquel arrebatador deseo desapareció.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?-preguntó evitando mirarle a los ojos, su tono angustioso pero firmemente decido le trajo de nuevo con él

Tomo su mano insegura y cuando él volvió a verla por tan atípico acto, le regalo una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa.

-Todo lo que has podido hacer por mí lo has hecho Chico Bestia y te lo agradezco de corazón-apretó su mano intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento-Pero me enseñaste muchas cosas y una de ellas fue a siempre estar dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por la de otros y no puedo ignorar eso, ni siquiera por ti

Chico Bestia asintió mirando sus manos unidas. Luego, sin previo aviso, la tiro contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos. _Te está abrazando_, le susurró un rincón de su inconsciente. Dándose cuenta de que se había tensado ante el contacto, se relajó y se permitió rodearlo con los brazos. Aquellos serían sus últimos momentos en la tierra en mucho tiempo y quería disfrutarlos a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué le diré a los demás?-preguntó en un susurró contra su pelo

-Que como la familia que siempre han sido para mí sabrán comprender mi decisión y…-dejó que una pequeña sonrisa burlona escapara de su rostro-Que si al volver me encuentro con que el equipo ha sido disuelto, la ira de Trigon no será nada en comparación con lo que caerá sobre ustedes

Una gran sonrisa, fresca y feliz, una sonrisa como las que sabía dar Chico Bestia, se extendió por sus labios verdes borrando cualquier vestigio de la tristeza que antes le agobiaba. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio se liberó en su interior al verlo nuevamente como lo que esencialmente era.

-¿Por qué no te vas en unos meses?-preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales se había dedicado a recorrerle el pelo con las manos-Ya sabes, cuando haya aprendido a vivir sin ti

-Hasta en estos momentos tus bromas no tienen gracia-sonrió separándose unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos-Siempre has sabido superar mis expectativas, cuando vuelva quiero que sea lo que sea que me digan de ti me haga sentirme orgullosa y entonces…

-Entonces por fin aceptarás mi invitación a salir o tal vez incluso un lindo anillo en tu dedo anular-bromeó él sin dejar de sonreír

-El mar está muy cerca Chico Bestia-amenazo medio broma medio en serio invocando energía a la palma de su mano-Y estoy muy tentada a que mi último recuerdo de ti sea chapoteando en el mar como perrito, ya sabes, como en antaño

Chico Bestia soltó una sonora carcajada antes de apartarla bruscamente de sí. Confundida ante tal cambio repentino, arqueo una ceja en su dirección

-Anda, vete ya-dijo haciendo gestos hacia la nada donde hasta hacía algunos minutos planeaba convocar un portal-Si sigues así no seré capaz de dejarte ir y tu ira no es algo que quiera experimentar en esta vida

Sonrió por última vez antes de ponerse seria de nuevo y convocar el portal a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Le di una última mirada nostálgica al paisaje que se encontraba frente a sí con miedo a que si volteaba, toda su determinación se fuese con Chico Bestia a la torre. Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, sabiendo que una vez hubiese recorrido toda la distancia hasta el portal, no habría marcha atrás.

Curiosamente no se sentía tan trascendental un par de meses antes cuando había decido viajar de vuelta a ese hogar que hacía varios años había dejado de serlo.

-¿Raven?-llamó Chico Bestia con un tono repentinamente urgido

Sintió un repentino movimiento en su muy plana superficie y alterado por algo en el tono de voz de su compañero su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Volvió lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Chico Bestia a solo centímetros del suyo.

-Estaba pensando que ya que no volverás en un tiempo, no importa mandar todo al demonio ahora

La beso. Pero no fue un beso como el que hubiese esperado que pudiera dar Chico Bestia. No tenía nada de tierno o suave. Era un beso rudo, hambriento, apasionado y lleno de sentimientos. Un beso que llevaba esperando meses. Un beso que correspondió sabiendo que era un beso por el que merecía la pena gastar todos sus recursos en acabar la guerra en Azarath lo antes posible solo por volver a repetirlo.

Y tan rápido como vino se fue.

Chico Bestia se separó mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Lo maldijo internamente. Pero muy a su pesar toda maldición paso cuando cayó en sus labios, en sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-como muy seguramente también estaban las suyas-y en sus ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos por la que muy seguramente, si se lo pedía en ese mismo instante, cerraría el portal y lo seguiría muy felizmente a donde fuese.

_-Parezco una colegiala con su primer amor_-pensó con ligera amargura

Fuese lo que fuese que estaba sintiendo y pensando entonces desapareció cuando el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, retrayendo un poco la cabeza y poniendo un dedo en sus labios como si reviviera el momento.

-¿Me darás unos meses para escapar por los viejos tiempos o tendré que empezar a correr ya?-susurró entre dientes sin abrir los ojos para ver su reacción

Aprovechando ello le dio la espalda negando con la cabeza solo _ligeramente _divertida e inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios mientras daba los últimos pasos que le separaban de Azarath y la guerra.

-¡Lo de la cita…!-oyó que le gritaba Chico Bestia desde donde lo había dejado, muy seguramente sin abrir los ojos aún-¡Hablaba un poco en serio!

-Yo te hablo muy en serio cuando te digo que si salgo viva de esta, aceptaré todas las citas que quieras-prometió antes de introducirse por completo en el portal

Solo entonces Chico Bestia abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una playa mirando solo un atardecer que bien podría ser compartido en pareja.

-_¿Y qué importa?_-pensó mientras se alejaba secando las lágrimas que había querido ocultar a Raven y había mantenido ocultas hasta asegurarse de estar solo-_He conseguido citas ilimitadas con el amor de mi vida, bien puedo ser el segundo ser más feliz del mundo… eso claro, después de Bob Esponja, ese condenado es demasiado feliz para ser natural_

Siguió caminando rumbo a la torre sin siquiera pasársele por la cabeza que podría no salir con Raven. Era malditamente seguro que Raven ganaría y por tanto, su cita era más segura la salida del sol al día siguiente.

* * *

**Extrañe esto. Mucho. Muchisimo. Y aunque Chico Bestia no es mi personaje ideal para Raven, me divertí haciéndolo. Hace mucho que no escribía, así que todas las críticas, tomatazos y abrazos de bienvenida de nuevo que quieran darme son recibidos. Estoy en exámenes así que me demoraré un poco en pasarme por aquí, pero lo haré porque estoy loca por saber lo que paso mientras no estuve.**

**Os adoro. Spencer16**


End file.
